


Destruction

by Space_Princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Princess/pseuds/Space_Princess
Summary: A random work that came into mind





	

**Author's Note:**

> Implied non-con, if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read.

Your voice cracked as you begged him. He turned around, caught off guard by your words. This was the first thing you’d said in a while. The words got stuck in your throat as you repeated them “Kill me please”. He looked you in the eyes as he cackled. “And why would I do that my dear? That would just put an end to your suffering. You will live the rest of your days reliving this night, wishing that I had killed you”. His expression changed drastically, from a one of a cold blooded killer to one of boredom. He walked out the door, not even giving you a second glance. You were just another play thing. As the door shut behind him you were finally alone. Alone with the thoughts that made you want to tear yourself to pieces. The traces of his touch that still linger on your body. The feeling of worthlessness he left you with. The memories that ate away at your brain. He may not have killed you physically on this night, but mentally you were wasting away to nothing, soon to be just the shell of who you use to be. You begged him to kill you that night, but he already did.


End file.
